


Alice Dear

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A little bit weird, Alice likes gum, And also her son, But you might feel something, Gen, Pitch likes his believers, it's short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment in the Janus Thickey ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice Dear

Gray fingers threaded through dead white strands. 

Wide eyes pleaded with him, begged for infinite mercy. 

But she didn’t move. Her nightdress rippled with her breathing, but otherwise she sat still to receive his gentle petting. Her silent request wasn’t for herself, anyway. There were no nightmares he could give her that would be worse than what had already been done to her, or that she could give to herself. 

“Alice dear,” the Boogeyman cooed quietly, pushing her hair behind an ear where it would not stay, “my promise stands. I give him nothing worse than what he needs to be healthy.”

She blinked once, a slow closing and reopening of her eyes, and something changed. There was the shine of gratitude in her unmoving gaze, and then she held out her hand.

Pitch smiled and placed an unopened package of Droobles Best Blowing Gum in her grip.

“For the next time he visits, of course.”


End file.
